Ericson Fernandez
Ericson Mendoza Fernandez Jr. Ericson Mendoza Fernandez Jr. is a Filipino Multimedia Arts student, a photographer, videographer, singer, writer, an art enthusiast, a loyal follower of Christ. He is a tenor in a choir Youth Ensemble 5 a choral group that compete inside and outside of the country and a servant of God. Ericson is the current Director of videography in iMedia; the official organization of the Multimedia Arts in De La Salle Lipa. Ericson was born on June 1, 1996 in Quezon City. He lives in Bauan Batangas. He’s currently studying at De La Salle Lipa taking AB Multimedia Arts, he studied high school and elementary at Sta. Teresa College. He live with his mom, Maribel; brother, Miguel and sister, Kaylee. His father passed away 2 years ago. Ericson is a sweet ad responsible son to his mom and a caring and loving brother to his siblings. At school he has been a student leader that he became a secretary for 2 semesters and a Director in a school organization. He also represented the school nationwide through his photograph that was included in the top 50 among the thousands entries in the PLDT photo contest last 2014. He enjoys taking photos and shooting videos. He practices his photography and videography skills through engaging himself as an event photographer and videographer. He also has the skills in singing as he is a member of a choir. Though there are times that he might give up when everything comes at a bad timing he can organize his time and finish all the tasks smoothly and accordingly with the help of his faith and hard work. All about him He is a family- oriented, friendly, lovely, and kind. He loves going out with his friends and family he never wanted to be alone. He finds himself a positive thinker because even at the most awful times of his life he still see the beauty out of it, he never regret about anything that he did and always happy in everything, though sometimes he gets tired; when he felt so tired and feel so helpless he just go somewhere alone and relax, he doesn’t want others to get affected by his bad vibes. Food is his number 1 remedy when life gets though. He finds Photography and Videography his passion. His dream was to become a well-known director or maybe an artist someday. He’s vision to his future is too wide that he doesn’t know where to begin but at present he is starting to begin with his life through developing his skills that he might need someday. He aspire to be a professional being someday. He dream not for himself but for his family, he wanted to help his mom someday that is why he doesn’t stop dreaming and believing. Nothing can stop him from doing the things he want. What's my outlook on the future? He sees himself in 5 years working in a big company, earning enough for a living and able to buy all the thing he wanted back when he was a teenager. He already went to the places he dreamt of and trying to make his own business. He never stops dreaming and he wanted that dream to be in reality. Written by Ericson M. Fernandez Jr.